


Daddy Please

by DeadOfWright (Cloud9)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud9/pseuds/DeadOfWright
Summary: If you don't like don't read. Fluffy fic of a Daddy taking care of his little. Then smutt.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 22





	Daddy Please

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like, then don't read

Little Celeste woke up and the sun was already up. That was ok, Daddy was already at work. He must have snuck out while she was sleeping. Yet even though the sun was out she felt fussy. She was missing her Daddy terribly. It just wasn't fair. 

She contented herself in drawing Daddy a pretty picture. She was sure he'd like it. Today she'd been especially careful to color inside the lines. She even tried blending the colors, even though they were washable markers. Celeste loved to create things. Her drawings and crafts helped her feel accomplished. Especially when Daddy fawned over them. 

She loved when her Daddy doted on her! All of the praise and excitement always got her giggling. Her Daddy was so silly sometimes. 

She had started a new picture when she heard the door open and close. Daddy was home! As excited as she was she felt a little shy. 

"Little Girl, Daddy's missed you!" Daddy yells from the front door. "Wherever could my baby girl be?" Celeste giggles and hides under the covers. Quite certain that Daddy wouldn't be able to find her. She heard his footsteps getting close so she held her breath. Just then she feels daddy sit down next to her and sighs dramatically. "Wherever could my little girl be? Daddy has been so lost without her!"

He lays back on top of her and she lets out a giggling shreek. "No Daddy! You're squishing me!" 

"I'm so lonely without my baby! I'm imagining the blankets talking to me!" He says dramatically

"No Daddy! It's me!" She exclaims

"My little princess?" Daddy asks and peeks under the blankie. In a flourish he scoops her up into his arms. "There you are! Was my little one hiding from daddy?" 

"No Daddy! I was waiting for you! I made a picture for you Daddy!" 

"A picture for me! What a precious little girl I have. May Daddy see it?" Celeste shuffles and produces the picture with a flourish. Daddy inspects it for a moment with a soft smile. "What a good girl you are princess, you've done such a good job for Daddy!" 

Celeste blushes and looks down at her hands embarrassed. "Daddy is going to hang this up so he can see it princess. May Daddy kiss you little one?" 

Celeste turns bright red as she looks at her Daddy and nods her head. He moves close and gives her a gentle peck on the lips. Then a longer one on the forehead. "Let's get you a snack" Daddy says

"Ok Daddy" Celeste replies as she takes Daddy's hand. She shuffles behind him as he takes her to the kitchen. He picks her up and sets her on the counter when he gets there. 

"Do you know what you want?" Asks Daddy and Celeste shakes her head. "How about some french fries and some of your nuggets?" 

"With sauce Daddy?"

"With all the sauce you desire little one" Daddy says and Celeste nods her head in agreement. Celeste is chewing her nails and fidgety by the time Daddy gets it in the toaster oven. 

"It's ok baby, Daddy is here" He moves forward and stands between her legs. She gets a little shy again with Daddy being between her legs but Daddy doesn't acknowledge it. He just gently grabs her waist and makes little soft sounds for her.

Celeste relaxes enough to lean forward and press her face into Daddy's chest. Then he moves to rub her back, telling her softly what a good girl she is for Daddy. They stay like that, with Daddy giving her all his attention when the oven dings. 

He makes her a plate and then leads her to the couch. She sits in his lap while he turns the T.V. on and picks out a Cartoon that they'd been watching. Sometimes they'd watch adult cartoons but she was too little for that today. She's sitting forward in his lap watching the cartoon. 

With the plate of food in her lap. She doesn't move to touch them though so Daddy picks one up and feeds it to her. It'd been a while since she needed him so much and he drank it in. Just the fact his baby needed him so much settled something in him. 

When the food was gone he set the plate away and watched the rest of the episode. He turned the T.V. off after it ended knowing she would get fussy if she didn't receive attention soon. He turns her around so shes sitting in his lap facing him. He pulls her close and one arm stays low keeping them pressed together, while the other goes to the back of her neck holding steady pressure. She whines a bit and hides her face in his neck. 

When she relaxes a bit he starts to move his lower hand to rub her back. Though still keeping the hand on her neck stationary. Now and again he whispered that Daddy loves her. She's such a good baby. Daddy missed his little one and plenty of other gentle things.

He could feel her start to shuffle. He can feel his cock getting hard. She whimpers a bit when she can feel it against her kitty. He picks her up and takes her to bed. 

"Now, now little one, Daddy has you" He says as he lays her down. She's nervous and keeps her legs firmly closed. "May Daddy kiss you little one?" He asks and she gives him a jerky nod. He leans over her and gives her a light kiss. Then he goes back in for a longer one. She's blushing and he tries his luck at getting his tongue in. 

She pulls away and asks "Daddy what are you doing?" 

"It's ok princess, Daddy is teaching you how big girls kiss. Did you like it?" Her face is bright red but she nods so Daddy goes back in again. They kiss for quite a while while his hands are touching her gently. Keeping away from all of the good spots. 

He's rubbing against her a little bit though his pants. He knows it drives her crazy to feel him hard. She pulls back breathless. 

"Daddy what's that?" She asks looking at my cock.

"Shhhh baby, that's Daddy's cock. He gets hard when you make him excited but it hurts very much." 

"It hurts Daddy? Is there any way to make you feel better?" She asks with concern

"You know when you get a boo boo and daddy kisses it better? Daddy is sure that will help." He undoes his pants and takes his cock out. 

"Daddy it's so big" 

"It's ok princess, just start with the tip and give it a kiss for Daddy" She leans forward and gives it a quick peck and pulls back. 

"Good job princess, that helped a little. It would help more if you sucked the tip like a pacifier. Can you do that for Daddy?" 

She's leans forward and takes the tip in her mouth sucking on it like it's her binkie. He groans and pets her hair.

"Like that Daddy?" She asks pulling off

"Just like that baby, take as much in your mouth as you can" She struggles a little but she manages about halfway and shes sucking. You grab her hair gently and guide her into bobbing her head slowly. 

"What a good girl you are for Daddy. You've done so good would you like Daddy to give you a present?" 

"Yes please Daddy" 

"Do you want Daddy to touch your princess parts?" He asks and she gets embarrassed and shakes her head no. 

"That's ok, we can do something else until you can ask Daddy like a good girl." He says and removes her clothes. He starts by gently touching her everywhere about her waist. He knows she's not entirely sensitive there but he's working his way up to it. 

He kisses her stomach and sucks on her side. Moving down to where she loves he starts to suck on the soft spots next to her hip bones. Sucking her thighs and making her way up to here her thigh meets her kitty. 

She's panting and fussing. Daddy takes his time making sure she's desperate. 

"Do you want Daddy to touch you princess?" She nods her head vigorously. "No baby, you need to use your words. Where do you want Daddy to touch you?"

"Daddy" She whimpers

"Yes princess?" 

"Daddy please!" She begs 

"No little girl, you have to ask Daddy properly or we'll stop" He says gently 

"Daddy, will you please touch my kitty" She says practically in tears of embarrassment. That's when he brings his mouth in and starts to pleasure her. She's a begging mess. "Daddy!"

"Daddy my princess parts feel funny" she says frustrated that she can't get what she wants. 

"That's ok baby, Daddy with make you feel better. Do you want to play a big girl game. You'll feel better and make Daddy feel good too." 

"What is it Daddy?" She asks innocently

"Daddy's cock really wants to play hide and seek in your kitty. Is that ok? Daddy will stop if you don't like it." 

"Ok Daddy I trust you" She says and he reaches for the lube. He slicks himself and lines them up and slowly seats himself.

He knows she struggles to get off if he moves too fast. So he starts to move incredibly slowly and starts to rub her little clit. 

"Daddy!" She cries 

"It's ok princess, you'll feel very good in a minute. Daddy knows you love it when he rubs your little button." He says as he rubs her. After a few minutes of going slow he decides to flip her over. He pushes back in and makes little movements, he slides his hand under to reach her clit again, and the other moves up to her throat not choking, just thete. 

He does his best to keep his weight off of her and speeds up his hand. She bites out Daddy a few times, it doesn't take long before she's coming. He isn't long after. 

"Did I do good Daddy?" 

"Yes little one, you did so good. Daddy doesn't hurt anymore" He says, then adding "Let's get you cleaned up princess." He takes his time cleaning her and washing her hair. Being playful and silly. Letting his little girl wash him too. 

He takes her to the room and starts to brush her hair out slowly. Praising her for being such a good girl. When he gets done she's a little tired so he gets her ready for bed. He gets her PJs, pull ups, pacifier. He tells her a story as she settles down and gives her a stuffie to cuddle. He pets her gently as she falls asleep and he follows her when he knows she's asleep. 


End file.
